La revanche d'un baiser volé
by Galyana
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Ayant son premier baiser volé par son senpai, Ryoma veut prendre sa revanche. Utilisant des méthodes de séduction pour l'attirer et le piéger, mais il se rendit compte qu'il peut aussi tomber amoureux de lui. FujiRyoma fic. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :UtSuKuShIi MoOn

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Disclamer : Et bien rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction, l'histoire appartient à UtSuKuShIi MoOn et les personnages a euh… leur créateurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis.

_Italique : pensées_

_Chapitre 1 : Premier baiser volé, Revanche._

Le vent soufflait doucement à travers la fenêtre, faisant bouger doucement les cheveux noirs aux reflets verts d'un jeune garçon qui dormait sur un bureau de classe. Un autre jeune homme entra dans la classe vide et le repéra. Il se dirigea vers le garçon endormi et le secoua légèrement. L'endormi bougea et se réveilla en se frottant les yeux. Il leva les yeux et vit l'autre garçon, qui l'avait réveillé, lui sourire aussi gentiment que d'habitude.

« Fuji-sempai ? » demanda le garçon qu'un air endormi.

« Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici, Ryoma-kun, quelqu'un pourrait facilement prendre l'avantage sur toi. » répondit Fuji.

« Hn… Et comment ? »

« Et bien, comme ça ? »

Fuji se pencha vers Ryoma et pressa ses lèvres sur celle de ce dernier, l'embrassant légèrement. Les yeux de Ryoma s'écarquillèrent et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, Fuji avait déjà arrêté et lui souriait comme d'habitude. Ryoma ne put sortir un seul mot hors de sa bouche et lorsqu'il s'assit, choqué, Fuji se redressa et se tourna pour s'en aller.

« C'est pourquoi tu ne dois jamais dormir comme ça. » plaisanta Fuji alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Ryoma fixa droit devant lui, encore en état de choc. _Fu…Fuji-sempai m'a embrassé… mon premier baiser, il a volé mon premier baiser ! _Ryoma secoua sa tête, se leva et courut après Fuji. Il traversa les couloirs vides de l'école, s'arrêta devant les escaliers et baissa le regard pour voir Fuji descendre. Ryoma regarda Fuji jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant en bas de l'escalier. Essoufflé d'avoir courut, il tomba assis, dos contre le mur et fixa l'extérieur par la fenêtre pendant un long moment.

L'entraînement de tennis avait commencé et Ryoma alla s'habiller dans les vestiaires. Il se vêtit rapidement afin de ne pas rencontrer Fuji par accident et sortir de la pièce avant que celui-ci ne le repère et vienne. Il courut en direction des terrains de tennis et commença l'entraînement avec Momo.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ryoma-kun ? Tu sembles être dans les nuages. » Dit Momo alors qu'il gagnait contre Ryoma 3 jeu de suite.

« … » Son adversaire garda le silence, de la sueur coulant sur son visage.

Ryoma se retourna et s'en alla en direction de la fontaine, laissant Momo dans ses pensées. Il se lava son visage, espérant éclaircir ses pensées. Il resta là pendant un moment, son visage penché vers la fontaine, les gouttelettes d'eau tomba sur son visage, éclaboussant dans la flaque d'eau à l'intérieur du lavabo.

Il se releva rapidement quand il entendit des pas venir derrière lui. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Fuji, souriant. Il déglutit lorsqu'il le vit, sa respiration devint plus rapide et son visage rougit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ryoma-kun ? Tu ne semblais pas aller bien durant ton match avec Momo. » Demanda Fuji, toujours souriant.

« … » Ryoma ne répondit pas.

« Aussi silencieux que d'habitude. »

« Hn. »

« Effrayé ? »

« … »

« Haha… ne t'inquiètes pas Ryoma-chii, je ne te ferais rien de mal. »

A ces mots, Ryoma fit un pas en avant et plaça un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Ryoma, coupant le souffle à ce dernier. Fuji sourit et s'en alla, laissant une fois encore un Ryoma perplexe.

Ryoma marcha vers sa maison lentement, encore abasourdi par rapport à ce qu'il est arrivé il y a quelques heures. Lorsqu'il fut rendu chez lui, son père le taquina et essaya de le rendre fâché, mais ça ne fonctionna pas, Ryoma était encore trop choqué pour se préoccuper de son père.

Il partit dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et tomba sur son lit, fatigué. _Pourquoi Fuji-sempai a-t-il fait ces choses ? _Ryoma se retourna de telle sorte que son dos soit contre le lit et qu'il soit face au plafond. Ses bras étaient sur son front et de la sueur parla sur celui-ci. Ses yeux se firent somnolent et il les ferma pour faire un petit somme.

Ryoma se réveilla tard dans la nuit, il faisait noir et lorsqu'il regarda son réveil la lumière rouge montra qu'il était 12am. Il se leva et vit qu'il était encore dans ses habits d'école. Ryoma se déshabilla pour mettre son pyjama et partit pour boire un verre d'eau. Il était à mi-chemin dans le couloir d'entrée quand il entendit un rire familier. Son cœur sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa à qui le rire appartenait. Il marcha doucement ver le salon et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si c'était réellement qui il pensait que c'était et sa suggestion était vraie. Dans le salon, il y avait Fuji qui parlait avec le père de Ryoma. Ce dernier se retourna et se cacha.

« Ah, regardez l'heure. Je dois partir. Si Ryoma n'est pas réveillé alors je devrais partir, je suis ici depuis trop longtemps de toute façon. » Dit Fuji alors qu'il se leva et marcha vers la porte d'entrée.

« Oh, très bien, je lui dirais que tu es passé. » répondit le père.

« D'accord et merci. »

« Pas de problème. »

La porte se referma et la lumière du salon s'éteignit lorsque le père de Ryoma partit dormir. Ryoma resta au milieu du couloir d'entrée, en parti effrayé. _Qu'est-ce que Fuji faisait ici ? _Echizen retourna dans sa chambre, oubliant le verre d'eau et entra dans son lit. Il essaya de dormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas, il resta debout toute la nuit.

Le jour d'école suivant, Ryoma avait essayé d'éviter Fuji, Il avait même séché l'entraînement de rentré chez lui directement. Il avait fait ainsi durant toute une semaines mais quand il revint la semaine suivante il eut droit à une leçon de moral pour avoir louper tout l'entraînement. Comme punition Ryoma dû faire 40 tours de pistes.

Il garda en esprit de seulement courir et ne pensé à rien d'autre, mais malheureusement, la personne qu'il évitait vient d'elle-même le rejoindre pour courir avec lui.

« Bonjour Ryoma-kun. Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée pour que tu loupes tout l'entraînement de la semaine ? » Demanda Fuji curieusement.

« … »

«Peut-être que ça a rapport avec un premier baiser volé ? »

Ryoma se bougea plus et Fuji s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que le jeune garçon avait arrêté de courir. Echizen le fixa, puis abaissa sa casquette et recommença à courir. Fuji le regarda lorsqu'il le dépassa, souri puis courut à sa suite.

« J'ai touché dans le mile. » Murmura Fuji.

« hn… »

Le plus vieux ria silencieusement et le silence retomba jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent leurs tours de pistes. Ryoma était dans les vestiaires entrain de se changer quand Fuji vint derrière lui et entoura Ryoma de ses mains. Ce dernier se raidit quand il sentit les bras chaud autour de lui, sa main qui tenait son tee-shirt s'arrêta en plein mouvement et le tee-shirt tomba par terre. Les lèvres de Fuji avaient commencés à embrasser la nuque de Ryoma. Des petits baisers papillons qui donnèrent des frissons au plus jeune. Les douces mains de Fuji parcoururent sa poitrine et taquinèrent ses tétons, faisant haleter Ryoma de plaisir.

« Ton corps le veut vraiment, huh ? » Murmura le génie à l'oreille de Ryoma.

Fuji souria et donna un dernier petit baiser avant de partir. Le brun s'assit sur le banc, il sentait des picotements à l'endroit où son sempai l'avait embrassé. Il ramassa son tee-shirt, l'enfilla, attrapa ses affaires et se mit debout. _Si c'est ce que Fuji-sempai veut alors soit. Je jouerais aussi à son jeu : voyons voir qui le gagnera. _Ryoma sortit des vestiaires, prêt à séduire son sempai et obtenir sa revanche.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur :UtSuKuShIi MoOn

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Disclamer : Et bien rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction, l'histoire appartient à UtSuKuShIi MoOn et les personnages a euh… leur créateurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis.

_Italique : pensées_

_**Italique et gras : flash-back**_

_Chapitre 2 : Plan Un_

Ryoma retourna chez lui après l'entraînement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il commença à penser lorsqu'il fut bien allonger. Quel allait être son plan ? Le jeune garçon réfléchit pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un projet vienne dans son esprit. Il eut un sourire en coin à son idée et commença à tout planifier pour le jour où il allait mettre en place son plan. Un fois que tout fut trouvé, Ryoma éteignit ses lumières et partit se coucher.

Le jour suivant à l'école, Ryoma garda son regard sur Fuji chaque fois qu'il pouvait le voir. Ce dernier avait réalisé que Echizen le fixait quand il était près de lui et sourit comme d'habitude, mais cela ne faisait pas tressaillir Ryoma, au lieu de ça le plus jeune fit juste un sourire en coin et continua de marcher. Le génie regarda le garçon partir. _Hmm, il semble différent._ Fuji recommença à sourire pas ennuyé du tout par l'étrange attitude. Eiji vint en courant et s'affala sur Ryoma en le serrant très fort.

« Konnichiwa o-chibi ! » Cria Eiji.

« Hn… » Répondit Ryoma.

« Tu sais, Je te vois toujours fixer Fuji, Tu vas le défier à l'entraînement, c'est pour ça que tu le fixe constamment ? »

« Hn… quelque chose comme ça… »

« Vraiment ?! Je veux voir ça ! »

Eiji laissa partir Ryoma et sauta de joie.

Pendant l'entraînement, tout le monde continua de se demander si Ryoma allait défier Fuji. Le plus jeune était agacé qu'ils posent toujours des questions mais il garda le silence et continua de s'entraîner en frappant des balles de tennis contre le mur. Fuji le regardait d'un air amusé, il se déplaça furtivement derrière son cadet lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta pour se reposer.

« Tu veux tellement me défier que tu es couvert de sueur? » demanda Fuji d'un air taquin lorsqu'il effleura ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Ryoma.

Ryoma sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son aîné et le fixa pendant un bon moment.

« Et bien, si tu ne dis rien alors je vais prendre congé. » Dit Fuji.

Fuji se retourna et partit laissant Ryoma le suivre des yeux encore une fois. Ce dernier soupira et fixa la balle de tennis qui était par terre. Il la ramassa et fit un twist serve, l'envoyant rebondir sur le mur, la balle revint passa à côté de lui puis dépassant Fuji pour finir sa course coincé dans un trou de la clôture. L'aîné souri sans reculer.

A la fin de l'entraînement Ryoma s'assit dans les vestiaires une fois de plus après que tout le monde soit partit et se remémora une partie de la journée.

_**« Kikumaru-sempai… » Dit Ryoma lorsqu'il fut en face de ce dernier.**_

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a o-chibi ? » demanda Eiji d'un air enthousiaste. **_

_**« .. Tu n'as rien… à rendre à Fuji-sempai ? »**_

_**« Hmm, Si mais pourquoi tu le demande ? »**_

_**« … Je lui rendrais pour toi si tu n'as pas le temps… »**_

_**« C'est étrange venant de ta part…mais… d'accord ! Tiens, c'est son livre d'anglais. Il doit étudier pour un test, sois sure de bien lui rendre. »**_

_**« … »**_

_**Ryoma saisit le livre et partit.**_

A présent que Ryoma s'était changé et avait le livre d'anglais de Fuji dans son sac, il souri, se saisit de son cartable et quitta les vestiaires. Ryoma se dirigea vers Momo qui était en train de relever son vélo et lui demanda une faveur.

« Momo-sempai, si tu vois Fuji-sempai, dit lui de venir me voir dans ma salle d'anglais. » Dit Ryoma, puis il partit.

Quelques minutes après, Momo vit Fuji courir vers lui.

« As-tu vu Ryoma ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut en face de son cadet.

« Il a dit que tu dois aller le voir dans sa salle d'anglais ; quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le brun.

« Non… J'ai juste besoin de récupérer quelque chose qu'il a. »

« Oh… »

« Bon, j'y vais, merci. »

« Ouais. »

Fuji courut dans le bâtiment et monta les escaliers menant à la classe d'anglais de Ryoma. Il s'arrêta devant la porte un moment pour reprendre son souffle, et fit coulisser la porte. Il vit Echizen assit sur un bureau avec le livre de cours ouvert et son uniforme montrait partiellement son corps. Les yeux de Fuji s'écarquillèrent à tel point que l'on pouvait parfaitement voir ses yeux bleu ciel. Ryoma fit un sourire en coin une fois de plus, sachant que son plan fonctionnerait dès que Fuji aurait posé le pied à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Le génie le regarda pendant un moment avant de fermer ses yeux et de continuer de sourire. Maintenant c'était au tour de Ryoma de fixer son aîné qui s'approchait de lui. Le brun recula lorsque Fuji se pencha vers lui. Il donna un coup de langue et lécha le cou nu de Ryoma ; ses mains le soutenaient et prenaient appuis sur la chaise. Le plus jeune sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude toucher sa peau.

« Mada mada dane, Ryoma-chan… » Murmura Fuji, sa bouche effleurant l'oreille de Ryoma.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent lorsque ses propres mots furent utilisés contre lui. Fuji recula et attrapa son livre d'anglais. Puis sourit juste avant de sortir de la classe. Ryoma s'assit sur la chaise et soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son plan numéro un avait échoué. Il se leva, arrangea son uniforme et fut prêt à retourner à la maison. Maintenant il devait plan au plan numéro Deux.

_A suivre…_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Ornaluca : Merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir. J'hésitait à traduire un M, et je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait pas assez à mon goût donc voilà un fic M pour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as aussi plut. Bye bye

Ana-Chan : Contente que ça te plaise. A vrai dire je ne mettait pas du tout rendu compte de la faute avec Ryoma qui embrasse Ryoma, ça m'apprendra à ne pas me relire. Pour les fautes d'expression, je pense que ça va pas être la dernière que tu verras, c'est assez dure de trouver les bons mots en français mais je vais faire plus attention… enfin je vais essayer lol. En tout cas j'espère qu'il y aura moins de faute ici et que le chapitre t'a plu. Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur :UtSuKuShIi MoOn

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Disclamer : Et bien rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction, l'histoire appartient à UtSuKuShIi MoOn et les personnages a euh… leur créateurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis.

_**Reviews**_ : Merci beaucoup pour vos petits mots, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi…… Et promis au prochain chapitre je vous remercierais individuellement

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : (regarde la dernière date de publication….) 13 Mai 2007….heu…presque un mois dans trois jours …Ok, je vais essayer de faire plus vite. En fait je vais alterné une semaine cette fic et la semaine suivante « le jumeau de Ryoma ». Donc si tout va bien et que je n'ai pas de problèmes informatiques, le prochain chapitre de « le jumeau de Ryoma » sera sur vos écrans dimanche prochain.

_Italique : pensées_

_Chapitre 3 : plan deux_

Ryoma soupira de frustration lorsqu'il s'assit sous l'ombre de l'arbre, buvant sa boisson « ponta ». Il pencha sa tête en arrière, la faisant reposer contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il rouvrit les yeux rapidement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, effrayé que ça puisse être Fuji. Il chercha brièvement et vit Momo qui marchait dans sa direction. Ryoma se relaxa un peu quand Momo s'assis à côté de lui.

« Alors, Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier, Fuji-sempai et toi ? » Demanda Momo.

« … » Ryoma garda le silence.

« … et bien ? »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avec toi ? Dernièrement tu n'étais pas concentrée dans le tennis. »

« Hnn… »

Momo soupira d'irrigation, se releva, secoua ses cheveux avec sa main et baissa le regard vers Ryoma, qui était allongé paisiblement et de manière décontracté.

« Bien, fais ce que tu veux. Il n'y a pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, alors tu peux retourner chez toi et te relaxer. » Dit Momo alors qu'il s'en allait.

Ryoma le regarda partir en finissant son « ponta ». il lança sa boisson en direction de la poubelle de recyclage mais la loupa. Il la fixa un moment avant de se lever, il était en train de marcher vers elle quand il vit quelqu'un la ramassa à sa place, et il s'avérait être Fuji.

« Fu-Fuji-sempai… » Murmura Ryoma légèrement.

Fuji lui souria et marcha vers lui de manière gracieuse. Ryoma fit un petit pas en arrière, mais décider de rester tranquille et fit face à son aîné. Ce dernier le regarda, un peu surpris, lorqu'il vit que Ryoma n'avait aucune réaction, puis il eut un sourire en coin.

« Ryoma-rin, es-tu malade aujourd'hui ? » demanda Fuji.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Hmm… et bien, tu ne t'enfuis pas à ma vue, c'est plus comme ci tu avais peur de moi. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi »

« Hmm, vraiment ? Même si je fais ça ? »

Fuji se baissa et embrassa Ryoma passionnément, sa langue entrelaça celle de son cadet. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne bougea pas ; son corps de semblait pas lui répondre. Fuji le pris comme un avantage et pressa Ryoma contre l'arbre, ses mains bougeait lentement sous le tee-shirt du brun et caressa son corps. Le génie pouvait sentir le goût du ponta dans sa bouche, et il suça avec plus de vigueur les lèvres de Ryoma, le blessant légèrement. Ce dernier frémit et commença pry away de Fuji. Ryoma cessa le baiser, haleta fortement, sa respiration lourde et fixa son aîné. La cloche sonna annonçant la dernière heure d'école.

« Je suppose que tu ne peut plus me faire confiance, huh ? » demanda Fuji souriant avec amusement.

Ryoma était choqué il essaya de s'échapper mais fuji empoigna son bras et le plaque contre l'arbre une fois de plus. Ryoma se tortilla, essayant de libérer sa main mais les long doigt fins de son sempai se serrèrent autour de sa main.

« Fu-Fuji-sempai, laisse-moi partir ! » cria Ryoma, prêt à supplier.

« J'y penserais mais je veut encore jouer avec toi. » murmura la voix de Fuji rempli de luxure dans l'oreille de Ryoma.

Ryoma était trop étonné pour bouger, ce qui permit à fuji d'embrasser plus brutalement ses lèvres. Son uniforme scolaire semblait être déboutonné et son tee-shirt était déchiré. Syuusuke embrassa et lécha son cou et sa poitrine, laissant derrière lui des marques non désirées. Ryoma gémit lorsque Fuji commença à lécher ses tétons, il mordit ses lèvres, surpris par son propre courage et comment son corps le trahissait. La seconde chose que Ryoma savait était qu'il était en train de supplier pour que Fuji continue de lécher et mordre un peu plus bas. Fuji commença à déboutonner son pantalon, mais Ryoma l'arrêta lui faisant relever la tête et fixer les yeux remplis de désir de son cadet. La cloche sonna la fin de l'école. Ryoma coupa Fuji dans son élan et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent sous la soudaine réponse de Ryoma. Fuji sentit les lèvres de Ryoma contre sa peau lorsque Ryoma ouvrit sa chemise et lécha son corps, faisant réagir la partie inférieur de Fuji. Ce dernier grimaça lorsque Ryoma mordit sa peau. Fuji ouvrit les yeux et vit Ryoma sourire en coin, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers l'oreille de son aîné.

« Mada mada dane. » Murmura-t-il avec un air taquin

Ryoma souria et parti laissant derrière lui un Fuji dans le besoin qui voulait une libération. Ryoma arrangea sa chemise et marcha jusqu'à chez lui avec un sourire sur le visage. Fuji fixa Ryoma, choqué par ce qu'il venait de ce produire. Fuji s'assit sous l'arbre et rigola contre lui-même lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre contre Ryoma. _Je suppose que ça signifie que tu gagnes un point, Ryoma._

Ryoma marcha en direction de sa maison et vit Momo devant lui, tenant son sac. Le cadet le rejoignit et tapota sur son épaule.

« Oh, Echi-qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! » Demanda Momo lorsqu'il vit le triste état de Ryoma.

« Rien, je peut récupèrer mon sac, » répondit Ryoma d'une voix enroué.

« Ouais, bien sur, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non… »

Ryoma attrapa son sac et quitta Momo. Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui silencieusement mais souriant. _Plan numéro deux réalisé avec succès._ Arrivé chez lui, Ryoma partit dans sa chambre, jetant son sac sur le col. Il se laissa tombé sur son lit et soupira. Ce qui s'était plus tôt l'avait un peu fait paniqué, mais il ne pouvait nier que son corps l'avait voulut. Ses bras soutinrent sa tête, son visage était un peu rouge. Il se releva et décida d'aller se rafraîchir le visage afin de se calmer. Il sortit de la salle de bain et commença à marcher à travers le couloir pour prendre un casse-croûte quand il entendit une voix familière. Il marcha jusqu'au salon et vit Fuji assis sur le canapé lui souriant. Son père sortit de la cuisine.

« Oh, Ryoma ! Ton sempai est là pour te voir, pourquoi ne t'asseirais pas ? » dit son père en retournant dans la cuisine.

Ryoma regarda Fuji puis avança lentement et s'assis. Il fixa Fuji, mais celui-ci continuait de lui sourire.

« Je reviendrais plus tard ; j'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose. Ryoma, tu serait le seul à la maison, donc traite le avec hospitalité, il est ton sempai. » Dit Nanjiro avant de partir.

« Nanjiro-san est très gentil. » Dit Fuji.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Ryoma.

« Hmmm, rien, je voulais juste te rendre visite. »

Ryoma le regarda fixement, ne le croyant pas un seconde, ce qui amusa Fuji. Ce dernier ria tout bas, puis se leva et marcha vers son cadet, qui recula un petit peu. Fuji se pencha vers lui et souria.

« Tu ne te sauveras pas avec ce qui tu as fait. » Murmura Fuji.

Puis le sempai se redressa et quitta la maison. Ryoma était abasourdi. _Merde…_


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur :UtSuKuShIi MoOn

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Disclamer : Et bien rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction, l'histoire appartient à UtSuKuShIi MoOn et les personnages a euh… leur créateurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis.

_**Merci pour les reviews. !!!!!!!**_

Petite note : dans le 3ème chapitre j'ai oublié de traduire pry away en fait ça veut dire s'éloigner légérement ou s'écarter. Merci à Ornaluca de me l'avoir fait remarqué. et désolé!!!

_Italique : pensées_

_Chapitre 4 : Sentiments_

La nuit de Ryoma était remplie de pensées sur ce qu'allait lui faire Fuji. Il décida de prendre un bain pour éloigner ses pensées de son esprit. Lorsqu'il enleva ses vêtements et monta dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, il vit les marques que Fuji avait laissées derrière lui plus tôt dans la journée. Ryoma trempa son corps et se relaxa, il glissa lentement son corps entier dans l'eau mais les souvenirs de ce qu'y s'étaient passés revinrent en bloc dans son esprit, et son visage prit une couleur rouge vif. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur monter et il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir parcourant rapidement son corps lorsqu'il prit entièrement conscience de ce qu'y s'était passés. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et il se mordit les lèvres afin d'éviter de gémir trop fort. Ses mains voyagèrent inconsciemment dans un endroit plus bas de son corps, mais elles s'arrêtèrent avant d'atteindre leur but. Ryoma se força à ouvrir les yeux et plongea tout son corps dans l'eau chaude. Il resta ainsi durant quelque minute, puis remonta rapidement, prenant ainsi une grande bouffée d'air. Il demeura dans l'eau, maintenant froide, pendant un moment avant de se lever. Le jeune garçon mit son pyjamas puis laissa l'eau s'écouler dans les égouts. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y entra. La pièce était sombre et il ne voyait rien. Il ferma la porte, laissant ainsi la dernière partie de lumière disparraître. Il faisait noir, comme si il était dans une mine ou un puit sombre. La sentiment du vide le calma et il fit un pas en direction de son lit. Ses mains se tendirent en avant mais tout d'un coup il sentit une main étrangère le toucher. Il fit un pas en arrière et alluma rapidement les lumières. Il y avait sur son lit, maintenant recouvert de soie rouge, Fuji assis gracieusement et souriant.

« Fu-Fuji-sempai ! » Cria Ryoma.

« Konbawa, Ryoma-chan. Tu ne devrais pas crier, ou tu réveilleras ta famille. » Répondit Fuji avec un air sournois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entré ici ?é

« Hmm, Tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta fenêtre. »

La bouche de Ryoma s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Il resta debout pendant un long moment, fixant juste Fuji.

« Tu ne t'assois pas ? » Demanda Fuji.

« … »

Fuji souri puis se leva et marcha vers Ryoma. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, mais le mur arrêta son mouvement. Fuji avança de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que Ryoma sentit sa respira contre son oreille. La respiration du jeune homme commença à augmenter,son visage prit une teinte rouge vif et son cœur battait à vive allure

« Dois-je te forcer à entrer dans le lit ? » Demanda Fuji avec une voix rauque.

Ryoma bougea sa tête, donnant ainsi à Fuji plus d'accès à son cou. L'aîné embrassa la peau de du plus jeune légèrement avant d'embrasser brutalement ses lèvres. Le cadet ferma les yeux, incapable de contrôler ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son corps. Par instinct, Ryoma entoura la taille de Fuji avec ses jambes, puis ce dernier l'emmena vers le lit, leurs bouches encore attachées l'une à l'autre. Ryoma sentit la douceur de la soie dans son dos. Il ouvrit sa bouche plus largement laissant la langue de Fuji avoir plus d'accès à l'intérieur. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et ils reprirent leur respiration. Les yeux de Fuji étaient assombris par le désir. Il déchira le haut de Ryoma et caressa son corps. Il réussi à faire soupir de désir son cadet, regardant tendrement son corps nu il écarta les jambes de Ryoma et se pencha afin de lécher le membre tendu du jeune homme. Ryoma gémit fortement mais mordit ses lèvres pour arrêter ces sons qui pouvaient réveiller les autres. Fuji le taquina de manière experte, puis il recouvra le membre de Ryoma à l'aide de sa bouche. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et gémit d'une voix stridente. Il rouvrit les yeux rapidement. _Non ! Je ne devrais pas le laisser faire ça ! _Ryoma se releva, ses coudes l'aidant à se mettre dans une meilleure position. Ses doigts passèrent à travers une mèche de la chevelure Fuji dont la couleur était à mi-chemin entre le blond et le châtains.

« Syuusuke… » Murmura Ryoma, il avait appelé Fuji par son prénom exprès.

Fuji leva son regard et vit Ryoma sourire en coin. Ryoma se rassit entièrement et fit tomber Fuji. Le cadet se mit au dessus de lui et glissa sa bouche sur celle de son sempai. Il l'embrassa tendrement, laissant le temps à Fuji de réagir. Celui-ci voulut que le baisser soit plus passionné, mais le plus jeune le retenu. _Cette fois, j'aurais le contrôle. _Ryoma sourit en même temps qu'il embrassait Fuji. Ses mains glissèrent sous le haut de Fuji puis sous le pantalon. Ryoma taquina lentement Fuji le faisant gémie de frustration. L'ainé essaya de se relever, mais Ryoma lécha un point sensible et Fuji tomba en arrière sous le plaisir. Le jeune homme l'embrassa encore sans se presser.

« Ryoma-chan, Que penses-tu d'arrêter de me taquiné et d'en finir ? » Demanda Fuji pendant que Ryoma embrassait son cou.

« Non, j'aime mieux cette manière là. » Répondit Ryoma avec un sourire en coin.

Fuji soupira et essaya d'échanger leurs positions, mais Ryoma se rappellait de l'endroit où ses situait le point sensible et glissa rapidement ses mains sur celui-ci. Fuji se cambra et retomba sur le lit.

« Tu es un démon. » Dit Fuji en enroulant ses bras autour de Ryoma.

« En effet. » Répondit ce dernier.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Fuji ne puisse enfin se libérer. Il échangea leurs positions et Ryoma le fixa intensément. Fuji lui souri et l'embrassa, en parcourant de ses doigts fins les cheveux de Ryoma. Ce dernier fondit littéralement sous se tendre baiser. La chaleur du baiser donné à Ryoma le fit levé les bras pour entour le cou de Fuji pour ainsi l'approcher plus près pour un baiser plus passionné. Le monde semblait se ralentir autour d'eau et s'arrêté alors que le baiser continuait. Lorsqu'il prit fin ils restèrent enlacé pendant un moment. Ryoma fixait le plafond un long moment alors que Fuji et lui continuait de s'embrasser. _Qu'est…ce que ? _Ryoma sortit de ses pensées lorsque Fuji prit la parole.

« Il semblerait que les choses se terminent différemment de ce que je pensait. » Dit Fuji en s'asseyant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ryoma, encore allongé.

« Rien. »

Fuji souri et se baissa pour ré embrasser Ryoma, celui-ci se releva sous le baiser.

« Est-ce du désir ? » Demanda Ryoma lorsqu'il se rassit.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Fuji.

« … »

« Tu veux dire cette relation ? »

« … »

Fuji souri et s'incliva pour embrasser encore une fois Ryoma, mais il y eut un bruit de poignée que l'on tourne et une voix se fit entendre.

« Ryoma, qui est avec toi ?! Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Nanjiro.

Ryoma se retourna rapidement et regarda la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé et la poignée s'abaissait lentement. C'était trop tard pour que Fuji sorte de la chambre, et ils étaient encore nus. La porte s'ouvrit.

A suivre…

Note de la traductrice : Ouais c'est sadique comme fin, et je préfère largement lorsque c'est pas moi qui les lit (je parle des fins sadiques .)


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur :UtSuKuShIi MoOn

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Disclamer : Et bien rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction, l'histoire appartient à UtSuKuShIi MoOn et les personnages a euh… leur créateurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis.

_Italique : pensées_

--------------

La porte s'ouvrit et Nanjiro entra à l'intérieur. Il regarda tout autour de la chambre, celle-ci avait une lumière tamisée rouge et les draps du lit s'étaient changés en soie. Il fixa Ryoma qui s'était recouvert avec le drap.

« Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? » Demanda Nanjiro

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Répliqua Ryoma en le fixant à son tour.

« Hm… »

« … »

« très bien, alors… »

Nanjiro fit demi-tour et ferma la porte. Fuji soupira lorsque celle-ci se referma, en effet celui-ci s'était caché contre le mur derrière la porte. Ryoma poussa un soupire de soulagement et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Fuji marcha vers ses vêtement et les pris.

« Je suppose que c'était le signe disant que je dois partir, peut-être la prochaine fois. » Dit Fuji lorsqu'il eut finit de remettre ses vêtements.

« Prochaine fois ? » Demanda Ryoma.

« Heh… »

Fuji ouvrit la fenêtre et partit. Ryoma se redressa et fixa la fenêtre. Il allait se lever quand la porte se rouvrit une nouvelle fois. Nanjiro entra.

« J'espère que tu as quelque chose sous ton lit ou je penserais que mon fils à atteint la limite où ses hormones commencent à agir. » Dit Nanjiro en souriant.

Ryoma le regarda puis lui jeta un oreiller. Nanjiro l'évita.

« Très bien, Je te laisse seul pour faire tes activité **privées**. » Dit Nanjiro en riant.

Ryoma grommela et lui jeta un second oreiller qui s'écrasa sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il soupira, fit passer ses doigts à travers ses cheveux et retomba sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond pendant un moment avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le jour suivant, Ryoma alla à l'école et reçut une étreinte de la part d'Eiji comme d'habitude et de Momo. Il n'eut aucune réaction mais à l'intérieur il était frustré. Il voulait toujours savoir ce que Fuji voulait dire par « la prochaine fois », cela l'effrayait un petit peu. Il marcha autour des terrains de tennis lorsqu'il vit Fuji s'entrainant avec Taka. Tezuka lui fit la morale pour être en retard et l'obligea à courire 30 tours de pistes en plus des tours habituels ce qui en faisait un total de 90 tours, cela le stressa encore plus. Pendant que Ryoma courait, il sentit une paire d'yeux qui le fixait, il chercha la personne qui le regardait et vit que c'était Fuji, ce dernier lui souriait avec un air angélique. Ryoma fronça des sourcils puis continua ses tours de pistes . Une fois que Ryoma eut finit, il but et se reposa un petit peu avant d'aller jouer contre Momo.

L'entrainement était bientôt fini et Ryoma était en sueur. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche mais il avait peur d'utiliser celles qui était dans les vestiaires ; après tout, Fuji pouvait lui faire quelque chose s'il prenait se lavait la-bas. Lorsque que Ryoma entra dans les vestiaires tout le monde était partit sauf Fuji. Le plus jeune se pétrifia et recula. Le génie le fixait mais semblait un peu différent. Il ne souriait pas comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il taquinait son cadet. Il s'approcha et Ryoma s'éloigna encore plus. Fuji combla encore plus de distance, bloquant ainsi Ryoma contre le mur. Ce dernier sursauta lorsque Fuji mit sa jambe entre les siennes et plaqua ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Fuji arrêta de sourire et l'embrassa passionnément. Ryoma était encore en sueur et épuisé. L'ainé arrêta le baiser et le poussa vers les douches. Il en actionna une et enleva les vêtements de Ryoma. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent mais il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. _Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire pas la prochaine fois ?_ Ryoma gémit de plaisir lorsque Fuji mordit un point sensible de son corps. La vapeur de l'eau rendit les choses encore plus chaudes, ce qui rendait Ryoma plus dur chaque fois que Fuji mordait sa peau. Syusuke bougea légèrement afin qu'il puisse enlever son tee-shirt, montrant ainsi son corps fin. Ryoma le regarda avec un soupçon de crainte. Il tressaillit quand Fuji frotta son érection contre la sienne. Il commença à lécher et mordre ses tétons, faisant ainsi crier Ryoma. _Fuji-sempai est plus brutal que la dernière fois… pourquoi ? _Son visage devint rouge écrevisse lorsque Fuji se baissa et mit le membre en de Ryoma dans sa bouche. La chaleur de cette dernière le recouvrit entièrement, et il essaya de faire de léger mouvements dans la bouche de Fuji mais ce dernier le tenait par les hanches. Ryoma grogna de plaisir et vint dans la bouche de l'ainé. Il lécha et se releva pour faire face à un Ryoma haletant. L'eau chaude s'était transformée en eau tiède. Fuji souri d'un air sadique et l'embrassa violement, faisait gouter à Ryoma son propre gout. Le plus jeune fixa les yeux couleur saphir de son « agresseur », il était encore haletant et Fuji s'était tourné afin de partir. Ryoma glissa contre le mur de la douche et s'assit tout en continuant de le fixer, doutant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le soleil se couchait et la nuit venait.

Ryoma retourna chez lui assez tard et sa famille se rassembla autour de lui lorsqu'il fut arrivé, inquiets. Il les envoya promener et leur dit de le laisser seul. Il partit dans sa chambre et tomba endormi très rapidement, fatigué de l'expérience qu'il avait eut plus tôt dans la journée.

Le matin suivant Ryoma repartit pour l'école. C'était une journée banale comme d'habitude avec ses embrassades et ses entrainements. Ryoma s'appuya contre la clôture du terrain, tenant une balle de tennis dans sa main. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Fuji venait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un souffle à son oreille.

« Fu-fuji-sempai ! » Hurla Ryoma, il rougit lorsque les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passait le jour d'avant revinrent à la surface.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge. » Dit Fuji d'un air joyeux.

« … »

« Hm ? »

« A propos d'hier… »

« Ah ! Ca… désolé hein, j'était frustré cette fois là. J'avais juste besoin d'enlever un peu de pression et tu es arrivé à ce moment là, et avec ton adorable minois je ne pouvait pas résisté de te taquiner. »

Ryoma rougit et fui Fuji du regard. Il vit alors une jeune fille se diriger vers eux, celle-ci s'avérait être Sakuno Ryuzaki. Elle vint jusqu'à lui timidement et souriante. Elle les salua lui et Fuji.

« Konnichiwa Sakuno-chan. » Dit Fuji en souriant.

Sakuno rougit violement et baissa les yeux.

« Moi et Ryoma sommes au milieu d'une conversation. » Sous-entendit Fuji.

« Ah ! Bien sur, » Dit Sakuna d'un air penaud.

Sakuna commença à s'éloigner mais se retourna pour demanda quelque chose donnant ainsi à Fuji le signal. Ce dernier se pencha et embrassa Ryoma passionnément. Ryoma était choqué. Fuji s'arrêta et se pencha vers l'oreille de son cadet.

« C'est ma revanche pour la dernière fois. Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que personne n'a vu. » Dit Fuji d'un air sournois puis il s'en alla.

Ryoma avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le commentaire et se retourna pour voir que Sakuno le fixait. Elle était étonnée puis elle secoua sa tête. Elle fit volte face et partit dans l'autre direction. Ryoma continuait de la fixer. _Il…m'a eut…_

_-----------_

_Note: Heuu.. en retard désolé! mais c'est déjà bien j'ai pas abandonné. Et pour le problème de "pry away" et "Ryoma embrassa ryoma.." Désolé TT vraiment vraiment désolé TT j'ai essayé de corriger ces fautes mais je ne maitrise pas bien et j'ai peur de faire une connerie alors je laisse comme ça pour le moment. Dans ce chapite normalement il n'y a aucune erreur de se style... enfin j'espère._


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur :UtSuKuShIi MoOn

Auteur :UtSuKuShIi MoOn

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Disclamer : Et bien rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction, l'histoire appartient à UtSuKuShIi MoOn et les personnages a euh… leur créateurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis.

_Italique : pensées_

_Chapitre 6 : mensonges ou vérité._

Ryoma se promenait, concentré sur la manière dont il allait expliquer les choses à Sakuno. Il sortit de sa classe, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finie de nettoyer la salle. Quand Sakuno ouvrit la porte et lança un au revoir à ses amies, Ryoma s'approcha et stoppa devant elle. Sakuno s'arrêta brusquement, fixa Ryoma, puis rougit.

« Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure… tu… ne l'as dit à personne… n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ryoma.

« Umm…heu…. S'il te plait ne sois pas fâché… mais je l'ai dit à Tomo-chan… » Murmura Sakuno.

« …Qui c'est ça ? »

« Eh ? C'est... C'est la fille qui… qui est avec moi…. »

Ryoma resta là pendant un moment, essayant de penser qui c'était, puis une fois qu'il le réalisa quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui fit jaillir une pensée. _Elle…a une très…grande gueule…_Ryoma partit afin de la retrouver. Sakuno essaya de le rappeler mais il ne l'entendait pas. Lorsque Ryoma la trouva sur les terrains de tennis, touts les titulaires de Seigaku étaient déjà autour d'elle, écoutant son histoire. Fuji restait un petit peu à l'écart mais était assez proche pour entendre la conversation. Il souri légèrement à l'écoute d'une partie de la discussion, ce qui fit courir Ryoma plus vite.

« Ouaip, et Sakuno a tout vu ! » Cria Tomoka en souriant.

Tout les titulaires rirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Ryoma. Eiji souri, sauta en direction de ce dernier et l'étreignit très fort.

« O-chibi ! » Cria Eiji.

« Qu-quoi ? » dit Ryoma essayant de s'éloigner de l'étreinte.

« Eh ? Tu n'as jamais essayé de t'éloigner de mes étreintes avant, pourquoi maintenant ? »

« C'est juste.. »

« Juste ? »

Ryoma regarda Eiji puis les titulaires. Ils le regardèrent tous et Ryoma recula légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !? Le baiser ne signifiait rien ! » Cria Ryoma.

« Eh ? Baiser ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Oishi.

« … »

Ryoma les fixa et cligna des yeux, étonné de ce qui venait juste de se passer.

« Tomo-chan était juste en train de nous expliquer que Sakuno avait vu Tezuka jouer. » Dit Eiji. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Et de quel baiser tu veux parler ? »

Fuji ria de manière incontrôlable, une de ses mains couvrait sa bouche et l'autre tenait son estomac. Ryoma lui lança un regard noir et regarda en direction de Tomoka. Elle lui souriait et il soupira. _Génial, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

« Oi Echizen, tu ferais mieux de nous raconter de quel baiser tu parle. » Dit Momo en souriant d'une manière démoniaque.

Ryoma resta silencieux et commença à se retirer. Ils le rappelèrent mais il n'écouta pas. Il s'assit sous un arbre, reposa sa tête contre le tronc. _J'ai presque vendu la mèche…_Il leva les yeux vers les branches et réalisa que c'était le même arbre où Fuji l'avait presque eut. Ryoma se releva et allait faire un tour quand des mains l'agrippèrent à la taille. Il sentit un courant d'air chaud sur sa nuque, et ses jambes devinrent faibles.

« Fu-Fuji-sempai… » Murmura Ryoma.

« Tu es tellement adorable. » Murmura Fuji en mordant le lobe de l'oreille de Ryoma.

Ryoma sursauta et essaya de s'éloigner de Fuji, mais il ne réussit qu'à être pousser encore une fois contre le tronc d'arbre. _Déjà vu ? _Ryoma fixa les yeux bleu azure de Fuji. Divers sentiments traversèrent l'esprit du plus jeune, colère, peur, mais par-dessus tout le désire d'être aimer, d'être embrasse et tenu comme avant. Ryoma se força à être en colère envers Fuji et fronça des sourcils.

« C'est quoi ce soudain froncement de sourcil ? » Demanda Fuji en souriant.

« Tu… si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, alors je ne serais jamais dans cette merde ! » Hurla Ryoma.

« Ahh, tu es fâché ? »

« … »

« Désolé…Ryoma-chan… »

Fuji se pencha, mais ils entendirent quelque chose tomber derrière lui et regardèrent qui c'était. Tezuka était là, les yeux grands ouverts. Fuji lâcha Ryoma et se mit à côté de lui. La bouche de Ryoma était ouverte voulant dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Fuji mis ses bras autour de la taille de Ryoma et regarda Tezuka droit dans les yeux.

« Tezuka… » Murmura Fuji.

« Qu'est-ce… vous êtes en train de faire ? » Demanda Tezuka en fronçant des sourcils.

« Juste comme tu le vois… »

« … »

« Ryoma et moi sommes ensemble… est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Ryoma écarquilla les yeux devant la déclaration, essayait de repousser Fuji, espérant que créer un mensonge arrêtera Tezuka de penser ce que Fuji voulait qu'il pense. Une fois que Ryoma fut libre de l'étreinte de Fuji, il s'avança.

« Tezuka-buchou, ce n'est pas -» Ryoma fut brusquement coupé.

« Ryoma tu ne dois pas mentir. » Dit Fuji.

Tezuka lança un regard noir à Fuji puis fit demi-tour.

« Faites comme vous voulez. » Dit Tezuka lorsqu'il commença à partir.

Ryoma essaya de l'appeler, il essayait de créer un mensonge, n'importe quel mensonge, du moment qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il échoua misérablement et soupira lorsque Tezuka commença à disparaître à l'horizon. Il se retourna et vit que Fuji regardait en direction de Tezuka. Ryoma regarda le chemin qu'avait pris Tezuka puis Fuji. _Quoi ? _Ryoma était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Fuji l'interrompit.

« Alors, où en étions-nous ? » Demanda Fuji alors qu'il s'approchait et saisit Ryoma.

« … »

Ryoma regarda dans le lointain et Fuji le lâcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ? » Demanda Fuji.

« Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment dire ça ? » Demanda Ryoma doucement.

« Hmmm. Je me le demande aussi. »

Fuji souri, effleurant Ryoma en passant puis s'éloigna. Ryoma fixa le vide, en pensées il se demanda. _Etait-ce la vérité… ou… un mensonge ?_

A suivre…


End file.
